


Nostalgia

by Virtual_Reality



Series: Steve and Bucky through the years [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drinking, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Nostalgia, flirty drunk, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Reality/pseuds/Virtual_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series that is, ahem, not abandoned, just put on the back burner as I work through some stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been struggling with a deep sense of inadequacy, but I got a comment a few days ago that helped me remember why I write.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. It may be a bit off, but I've read it so many times I can't tell anymore. It's time to move on to a new part. I'm dropping this here before I change my mind. :P

The skyline in Manhattan is brighter than Brooklyn’s. The neon lights fade out by three, and the sleepy work day traffic starts by four. Steve stares out at the crowding streets, sighing quietly. Hands rubbing paths up and down his biceps, banishing the phantom chills that seep through his blood. It had been a restless night, and he hadn't quite been able to shake it before he found himself wide awake - too early - with no hope of getting back to bed. He's still standing there when Bucky wakes, his figure silhouetted against the window as he stared out. And he doesn’t move as Bucky stumbles over to him, blanket clutched around himself, to stand at his side.

Steve had returned from DC late Thursday night. He'd worked late into the evening filing reports and sending emails so he could get back home, and finally managed to get on a private flight back home. Clint met him at the launch pad with two other agents, and he made it back to their floor by ten. Bucky was on the couch, and there was a pizza box on the coffee table. The tv was still on, and the ambient light shone on his face, and he seems distressed, even in sleep. He let his fingers brush Bucky's cheek, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead, rousing him just enough to carry him to bed without startling him. They both stripped down, and fell asleep together, but neither could say the night was peaceful.

It was apparent even more the next morning, as they stood in the window together, looking almost unseeing out at the city. Bucky settles closer beside him, resting his head on Steve's shoulder as he succumbs to wakefulness. Steve says nothing as they stand there, doesn't look away from the rapidly crowding streets, the tall buildings that stretch up all around them, even so high in the air. He doesn't move for the longest time, but Bucky understands. The need to be silent. To be still. To just think. It took a little while, but after a few minutes, Steve opens his arms from where they rested across his chest, and welcomes Bucky into his embrace.

He's so warm. Warm enough to soothe James back to a sleepy state of relaxation. It was early. Too early to move when Steve leaned down to kiss him, too early to think when Bucky's arms go around his waist, feeling along the warm skin of his back as the kiss progressed. A gentle, tender kiss that had Bucky sighing contentedly. The sort of kiss that lingered after it had ended, a pleasant haze through the blurry confines of James' mind.

The blanket around Bucky pooled at their feet as Steve's arms took its place wrapped around him. It was moments like this that meant the most to Steve, and he holds tight to it for as long as he can, just like before, embracing the moment instead of letting it pass into regret. Watching the sun rise as the reality of Bucky’s presence soothed the thoughts of his dreams away.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks softly, and Steve's fingers brush his hair back from his face. "Did you sleep?"

"A little," Steve whispers. "Just dreams. I'm okay."

"I had weird dreams too." Bucky whispers, looking up at Steve then, watching the first traces of sunlight reflect in Steve's eyes, "Must be something in the water."

Steve smiles, and looks down to meet his eyes, "Must be."

Bucky sighs, and nestles into Steve's shoulder, "Let's take a bath tonight," Bucky suggests once the room starts to brighten. He closes his eyes against the bright light, snuggling against Steve’s chest, "A long, warm, bubble bath." Bucky sighs, "We can just relax. Listen to some old records... Make out. For hours."

"We have that thing with Tony tonight." Steve reminds him quietly. He stares out into the streets, the grey skies that are only now beginning to tinge blue. "Tomorrow." He offers when Bucky's shoulders droop, "We'll make a night of it."

Bucky presses his lips to Steve's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "Mmm." His arms hold tighter around Steve, and he sighs, eyes closed, unwilling to watch their time come to an end with the rapidly brightening sky.

They stay this way until Bucky's alarm sounds, and he reluctantly parts to silence it, and begin his morning routine. Bucky showers, and dressed for work while Steve made breakfast. They had coffee and pancakes together before it was actually time for work. "Be good." Steve murmurs, finishing Bucky’s tie with a practiced ease, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Where’s the fun in that?" He smirks, hitching his computer bag on his shoulder.

“Don’t get caught, then.” Steve kisses him again, and holds the door for him. “Love you.”

"I'll see you tonight." Bucky kissed him one last time, smiling into it.

"Don’t be late."

"Wouldn't dare."

It's a fairly busy day once things get started, and Bucky plays both driver and secretary for Miss Potts as she airs out her ideas. They'd been organizing a gala for charity, and the extra work had Bucky wearing many different hats, but between the both of them, there wasn't a lot of serious overtime to pull. Bucky had come home late a few times, but most of the extra work he could do from his couch while Steve vacuumed around him, which still happened, even though Stark had told them there were cleaners. (Bucky had glossed over the fact that he'd refused the service very much on purpose. His skin still crawled when he remembered the first time he'd come home to find someone had been through the apartment. It had taken Steve three hours to calm him down, and a solid week before Bucky would stay alone again.)

He has lunch with Tony and Pepper, and that's when he really starts to get excited about going out that night. Miss Potts seemed to notice, and though she said nothing about it, she shooed him out of the office as six o'clock sharp, and told him to enjoy himself. He did make a point to pack up his laptop and binder. He could knock out a few things before tonight, and since Steve was home, it was all the more tempting to spend the time on his own couch.

"Steve?" Bucky calls when he steps in the door. "You home yet, baby?" The curtains were open, so most likely, but James hated surprises, and would rather know than assume.

"I'm in the kitchen." Came his reply. "Hungry?"

"For you? Always." Bucky says, loosening his tie, "Couldn't stop thinking 'bout you all day.”

"I missed you too." Came Steve's response.

Bucky smiles, and pulls the curtains shut, "It's really unfortunate." He opened a few buttons on his shirt, "because I noticed today, my desk is the perfect height for office sex. We should try that sometime." He opened his computer bag, pulling out his laptop, and two manilla folders, setting them up on the coffee table.

“Why don’t you come get something to eat," Steve suggests, “and we can talk about that later.”

Bucky smiles, starting up his computer with a practiced ease, "Why don't you come give me a kiss first?"

Steve walked out of the kitchen, smiling, and with a flushed face, he sat on the edge of the couch near Bucky. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He whispers, lowering his face to meet Bucky's kiss, and, against Bucky's will, the kiss was brief as it was chaste, and Steve smoothed his hair back, "How was your day?."

Bucky slid himself closer anyway, "I don't remember," he murmurs, his hands tucking under Steve’s shirt to caress the soft, bare skin at his waist, "How about that shower, beautiful?" Bucky breathes, moving into Steve's lap in one smooth motion, fingers tucking in his waistband, "I've been looking forward to getting my hands on you all day."

"Sam's in the kitchen." Steve interrupted, dodging his kiss, but rubbing noses with him. “His flight got in about an hour ago.” He pecks Bucky's lips.

Bucky hesitates, leaning back, "Oh," he says, pressing his lips together. "If he expects a kiss, he should have come out of the kitchen with you."

Steve smiles, tugs Bucky's shirt closed, and kisses him, “I'm afraid I'm not willing to share."

"Mmm." Bucky kisses him, and when Steve tries to pull back, he bites his lower lip, "I'm going to change.”

"Sounds good."

When Bucky gets out of the shower, he feels better, and when he dresses, he starts to get a little less embarrassed and a little more excited. He hasn't had much of a social life outside the tower. Hasn't wanted one to be honest. Crowds still gave him anxiety. But with Steve, he knew he'd be fine, and with nearly the whole team gathered in one place, there was really nothing to worry about.

It wasn't the first time Bucky had alcohol since he'd returned to Steve, but it was the first time he'd joined the team for a night of drinking, and he took to the socializing as easily as he had in the thirties. Steve had nearly forgotten how effortless it had been for him, and since he’d warmed up so well to Clint and Natasha, he had very little trouble putting himself out there with them. He was only tense for the first drink, stressed by the loud, thumping heartbeat of the bass, and the lights that glare hotly on them from the roof of the club as the six of them cram into the largest booth. It wasn't exactly unfamiliar territory, but it still wasn't familiar. Either way, after ten minutes of the easy conversation, he could settle comfortably by Steve's side, and allow himself to relax, and enjoy the loud, friendly banter of their group.

Bucky starts leaning into Steve's side after a couple drinks have lowered his inhibitions, and now he's sipping on a margarita that tastes like candy after a few fingers of whiskey. Steve was more modest in his drinking, which was unsurprising, but after Natasha ordered another round of shots, Bucky stopped keeping track of Steve's drinking, and focused more on staying within his limit. They'd all loosened up. Sort of. Steve wasn't even the slightest bit buzzed, much to Bucky's disappointment, but he did relax. Bucky didn't know how much of the credit he was to attribute to the alcohol, and how much was just Steve being comfortable with the crowd he was in.

They were barely an hour in before James was a confident flirty mess, an arm around Clint, who was a little drunk, and a hand on Steve's thigh, who is quite sober in comparison. Bucky's talking comfortably amongst the group, flirting with anyone and everyone who'd look his way, sparing glances at Steve, offering his best efforts to rile him up, only to be met with the same quiet smile, and lighthearted responses.

It felt strangely comforting to Steve, to be shadowed by Bucky's personality again. He'd always had a silver tongue, and that hadn't changed much with time. It was refreshing to see him open up. To see the old confidence and charm that made him ache with nostalgia.

Bucky grinned at him, eyes glinting in the way they always did when Bucky was about to say something he knew he shouldn't. Steve knew the look well. Bucky may have bailed him out a few times, but that didn't mean he wasn't one for causing trouble. He'd only had the opportunity to spill a few secrets about Natasha before she'd interrupted, grabbing him by the shirt collar, and hauling him onto the dance floor to pay for his sins.

Steve stays back from them with the rest of their group, hiding his smile in his drink as he watched Bucky, for the first time, struggle with dancing. Steve knew he'd be flawless by the end of the night, he had a knack for it, but, at least for now, he was pleased to watch him stumble.

Bucky had waved him out several times, but Steve only grimaced and shook his head, earning a narrow eyed half smile before he turned back to the challenge at hand. Steve was perfectly happy sitting this one out. Besides, after a few songs, Bucky's not stumbling anymore, and Natasha's dragging Clint out on the floor for what appeared to be a dance off.

He kept his eyes on Bucky, more amused than jealous, but he was definitely feeling some jealousy sharing his attention. Just like old times. Steve felt his smile falter a little, and fade to something more thoughtful as he remembered.

"Don't let it bother you," Tony says, clapping him on the shoulder, "She likes to confuse him." He gestured towards the three of them with a disinterested wave of his hand. "Doesn't mean anything. Want us to deal you in?"

"Uh, sure." Steve says, and he knows that, he's known Natasha a while, he's seen them together a lot, he knows about their history, and he also knows James is as much of a flirt as she is. Truth is, Clint is too. He doesn't falter at all when Bucky teases him, he encourages it. It's all in fun. They know each other that well, and like Tony said, it doesn't mean anything. But it still makes him jealous.

He lets himself be drawn back to the table, where a game of poker was unfolding, and makes it a point to pay attention for several rounds, two of which, he won.

James catches Steve's eye over Natasha's shoulder the next time he looks over, and that smirk keeps his attention long after James has looked away. He lowers his mouth to Natasha's ear, and whispers something that get's him elbowed in the gut, then he laughs like it was worth it, and breaks away from the two of them at the start of the next song waving Steve out again, looking adorably earnest.

Steve shakes his head, wrinkling his nose and instead invites him back to the table. He has no plans to dance tonight. Not like this.

Bucky shakes his head, but they still watch each other, Steve's eyes flicking through the crowded bar for glances of him in the neon lights. and Bucky settles in the middle of the floor, and his posture is so open, so inviting, Steve can hardly take it. The curve of his mouth is moist and full, and utterly kissable, his misty blue grey eyes glinting slightly, like he had a secret that Steve wanted so badly to know. He never understood better than he did in that moment how Bucky got all the broads back in their day. It was painful for him not to meet him out on the floor, and if Bucky had looked at him that way in a club back in the forties - with such obvious lust - Steve would have climbed him like a tree, nobility be damned. But now, after the initial gaping, Steve rolls his eyes, and forces his eyes to shift to something else. Someone he doesn't know, then to Rhodey, who was making conversation with a few of the bar's other occupants, then drifting back to Bucky again, who remained rooted to the spot in full confidence he'd look back.

Bucky tilts his head in Steve's direction, and slipped through the crowd to sit at the bar. The invitation was clear, but Steve decides to keep him waiting just a little bit longer. Sam is chatting about something that has Tony’s attention, and Natasha is back now, and Steve hasn’t even noticed. The activity at their table had died down significantly, which made it all the more difficult not to join Bucky. Part of him wanted to give in, and take Bucky home. Spend the rest of the night together, and another part of him enjoyed watching Bucky thrive on his own, and he didn’t want to take that away from him yet. He glances back over his shoulder, and with a beer in hand, James still watching him, and Steve's little glances contrast with his steady unwavering gaze. He keeps his eyes fixed on him, and Steve really tried not to notice. Well, he tried not to let Bucky know that he noticed, though they both knew full well it was an act. A game.

"You boys are awful," Natasha says, and Sam's right there beside her, smirking. “Just go over already.”

Steve smiles, and shakes his head, “That’s what he wants.”

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for,” Clint’s chuckle is hoarse, and deep, “Even I want to go over there.”

Sam nods, whether in agreement or acknowledgement is unclear..

Steve looks over again, and James tips his head back, tongue moistening his lips, and he smirks. Steve looks away, but his resolve is gone, and Bucky has him.

“Damn,” Tony says.

"Go," Natasha urges, and it's all the prompting he needs.

“Guys,” Steve says, but he has no words. He stands, and looks towards the bar again. James’ mouth shapes the subtlest smile, and his foot kicks the barstool beside him around in a passive invitation, and to sweeten the deal, Bucky turns, resolute, and doesn’t looks back.

Steve keeps staring until Natasha gives him another shove in that direction, and Steve shoves his hands deep in his pockets, lowering his eyes, and walking slowly to fill the space in the seat beside Bucky.

James waves to the bartender, who slides a few inches of something amber colored across to him. It's the bait, and Steve takes it, swirling the liquid once around the glass before lifting it to his lips. Only then, does James look at him again, wearing that flirty little smile Steve knew so well. "Hello there.”

Steve felt his own lips twitch in amusement, but managed to keep his smirk at bay, forcing down his laughter. He sips his drink, and that helps. He’s sure the whole team is watching them, but he doesn’t quite want to ruin Bucky’s fun bad enough to spare himself some embarrassment.

Bucky clears his throat, and tries again, angling his chair towards Steve this time. "What's a sweet thing like you doin' out at this hour?"

Steve frowns, letting out a long, slow breath, eyes drifting away from Bucky when he spoke, "Date didn't show. Thought I might wait around." He moves his eyes to find Bucky fighting a smirk, and suddenly, it's infinitely harder to hold his smile back. James gets it under control, and turns his chair so they're closer.

"That's terrible," Bucky frowns, "but you shouldn't be waiting long, darlin'." Bucky's hand skimmed his knee as he said this. "Surely a pretty thing like you can find trade."

Steve's sigh is wistful, and his smile is sad, "There was a fella making eyes at me, but I don’t think he’ll ever ask." His ears burn, and he bites his lip to hold back a grin.

"You should ask him," Bucky offers, "Can't imagine how anyone could say no to that face." He touches Steve's cheek lightly, and brought himself closer. He's a little drunk, and a lot confident, and the way he's looking at Steve like he's the most handsome man in the world. "Maybe he's waiting for an invitation." Bucky whispers.

"Oh, I couldn't," Steve shook his head, thoughtful frown returning, "I don't have a chance." He flicks his eyes up to meet Bucky's, "What about you? Anyone caught your eye?"

Bucky takes a long drink, and pretends to think over this, "I got my eye on someone, but he seems a little shy."

“I don’t know,” Steve casts a glance over his shoulder, and dug his wallet out, “It’s the shy ones you have to watch out for.” Steve empties the last of his drink to hide his smile

“Really now?”

“Sure,” Steve dropped a bill on the bar, pinning it beneath his empty tumbler, “Maybe he’s just waiting for someone to show him the ropes.” Bucky takes his hand, and without another word, they walk into the night, each with matching smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally came up with a solution to the geographical problems in this story, and will fix them eventually. Otherwise, this is fiction. Use your imagination.


End file.
